blizzardfandomcom-20200213-history
Khalim's Will (Quest)
Khalim's Will (Quest) is the third quest of Act III. It's initiated after players complete The Golden Bird (quest) and talk to Deckard Cain, or when players enter the Great Marsh for the first time. The quest is completed when players transmute Khalim's lost relics into Khalim's Will and use it to smash the Compelling Orb in the Temple of Light in Travincal, opening the way to Mephisto's lair: the Durance of Hate. Background The ancient Horadrim imprisoned Mephisto, the Lord of Hatred, beneath the Guardian Tower in the temple city of Travincal. However, Mephisto soon started corrupting the High Council of Zakarum, the spiritual rulers of the Zakarum priesthood religion and assigned jailors of the Lord of Hatred. As more and more of the priesthood turned to serve Mephisto, the Prime Evil gained control over the majority of the Zakarum's holy warriors and soon the entire Church was bent on carrying out the Lord of Hatred's orders. One by one the priests fell under Mephisto's malevelont sway. All but one. The Que-Hegan Khalim turned out to be incorruptible. Enraged, Mephisto ordered the High Council of Zakarum to slaughter the priest and scatter his remains throughout the region. Mephisto then proceeded with shielding of his lair by using an artifact known as the Compelling Orb, which he also used to control the Zakarum priesthood and their followers. Khalim's spirit never died, however; it lingered within his remaining relics: his Eye, Heart, Brain and Flail. And Khalim's spirit was still fixed on bringing the Lord of Hatred down, ending the corruption that defiled the Zakarum. If heroes manage to reunite Khalim's lost relics and carry out his Will, the Lord of Hatred will become vulnerable at last. Further information and tips Khalim's relics are scattered throughout the wilderness, but luckily the quest log provides some directions. The first relic, the Khalim's Eye, is hidden within a golden chest in the Spider Cavern in Spider Forest. There is another more or less identical cave in the Spider Forest called the Arachnid Lair. If you don't find the Eye inside the golden chest you may want to check if you're in the right spider-infested cave. The Eye is guarded by a Unique Spider boss called Sszark The Burning; a nasty spider with lots of minions. The next relic is located in the Flayer Dungeon in the Flayer Jungle. The entrance looks like a staircase and is usually hidden within a small Flayer village (occasionally, the very same one where the Gidbinn was found). The Dungeon has several levels filled with annoying packs of Flayer monsters, their shamans and undead flayers. Khalim's Brain is hidden in a golden chest on level three. The third level is a maze of small corridors and dead ends, the chest itself is guarded by a Flayer Shaman boss, Witch Doctor Endugu. His flame breath is especially deadly, but having a decent amount of Fire Resistance should limit the damage done. It might take a while before you reach the location of the third relic, the Khalim's Heart. The Heart is hidden within the sewers of Kurast; entrances to the sewers can be found in the Kurast Bazaar and in Upper Kurast. The first level of the sewers is huge, be prepared to battle your way through legions of undead and packs of Gloombats. This time the entrance to the second level is hidden; you have to search for a special lever that will lower a staircase to the second level. The sewer lever is guarded by a Unique bat boss called Icehawk Riftwing. Despite his special status, Riftwing has relatively little health and should go down quickly. Lower the staircase and enter the second level; this small room is filled with gold and a golden chest containing the Heart. There are a few Tentacle Beasts lurking in the pool in the centre of the room, but they shouldn't pose a serious threat. Now you have all of Khalim's remains; only his Flail remains. Khalim's Flail can be found within Travincal. This part of the quest is usually combined with the Blackened Temple quest, as the flail is held by one of the Council Members. Travincal can be reached by passing through Upper Kurast and over the Kurast Causeway. The Temple City is filled with Zakarum Zealots, priests and Vampires; a waypoint is hidden within an empty temple to the left. When you approach the Guardian Tower a quest log should pop up and the Council Members should appear. The Flail is dropped by Vilehand. Now it's time for the final part. Put all the relics into the Horadric Cube together with the flail and transmute them. Now you have the unique flail Khalim's Will. The Guardian Tower should be cleared by now; if not, kill the remaining Council Members or Vampires (some Council Members especially tend to get stuck within the Guardian Tower). To the left you should see a red glowing orb; the infamous Compelling Orb Cain told you about. Equip Khalim's Will and attack the Orb, it might take a few swings before you finally shatter it. Red mist clouds should spread through the temple and swirl towards the blood-stained staircase, which opens and reveals the passage to the Durance of Hate. The quest is complete, and its time to face Mephisto... After completing this quest, minions of Zakarum will flee from player and don't attack unless player attacks them, as their hatred has cooled somewhat without the Compelling Orb. Category:Diablo II quests Category:Act III Quests